Descubrir
by L.Tsuki Lawliet Kirkland
Summary: Lyserg recuerda todo lo que ha pasado y se da cuenta de que la venganza no lo es todo...


_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este fic y dejen sus reviews. n_n_

_Está basado en la letra de Discover, (que es una de mis canciones favoritas); solo pongo mi traducción al español (aunque no es muy buena)._

_Shaman King no me pertenece y yo solo uso a los personajes con fines de diversión._

_Bye _

_Linda4257_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Descubrir.**_

_Fuertemente, altamente, acaloradamente Atrapemos este sueño_

_Hasta entonces, hasta entonces Voy detrás de el_

_Este poder es ilimitado Si no vacilo_

_No hay nada que no pueda encontrar._

Me encuentro sentado al pie de mi ventana, mirando como caen las gotas de lluvia. Veo a la gente que camina de un lado a otro, protegiéndose del agua. Me siento tan triste…una vaga melancolía invade mi corazón…Todos los recuerdos de mis padres invaden mi mente, no los soporto…

Decido salir a caminar; el sentir la lluvia sobre mi cara me relaja un poco. No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos en las personas que mas he amado. No puedo olvidar los momentos tan felices que viví con ellos…Siempre pensé que mis padres estarían a mi lado. Nunca podre borrar de mi mente el terror que sentí al ver sus cuerpos sin vida, observando como se consumían por el fuego; mirando como se destruía todo lo que mas quería. Nunca podre olvidar el odio y el rencor que sentí hacia Hao por haber arruinado mi vida. Por haber acabado con todos mis sueños y esperanzas…Desde entonces, mi corazón se lleno de deseos de venganza. De una enorme oscuridad que invade mi alma…

_Cuando me canse de estar solo Encontré amigos y viajamos juntos_

_En cuanto a los días próximos que no podemos ver No te preocupes, _

_sígueme. _

_Tengo la buena fortuna conmigo. Eso es más fuerte que cualquier otra persona._

Los deseos de venganza invadieron mi vida. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Entrene día y noche, para ser más fuerte. Para ser mas poderoso y poder matar a Hao. Pero no era suficiente. Era débil…Pensé que si conseguía amigos fuertes podría derrotar a Hao. Por eso entre en el torneo de shamanes, para lograr mi objetivo. Después de mucho buscar, conocí a Yoh y a sus amigos… Creí que por fin había encontrado a alguien que me comprendiera y que estuviera conmigo. Pensé que junto a ellos podría derrotar a Hao y vengar la muerte de mis padres. Nunca olvidare los momentos tan felices que viví con ellos…

_Solo mi vida, no la entregare_

_Como una pieza robada en un juego de ajedrez_

_Luchando y cambiando de sitio_

_Estoy siendo desafiado a una lucha contra el juego_

A pesar de todo, solo pensaba en vengarme de Hao. No podía pensar en otra cosa…No dejaría que siguiera con vida. Debía vengarme por la muerte de mis padres…No dejaría que Hao siguiera con vida. Tenia que derrotarlo, de cualquier forma, sin importar nada. Aunque tuviera que hacer cualquier cosa, no dejaría que continuara haciendo daño. No dejaría que me derrotara, debía hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho…Mis deseos de venganza no me dejaban tranquilo…

Solo quería vengarme… Aunque tuviera que enfrentar a mis amigos por ello…

_Fuertemente, altamente, acaloradamente Atrapemos este sueño_

_Hasta entonces, hasta entonces Voy detrás de el_

_Este poder es ilimitado Si no vacilo_

_No hay nada que no pueda encontrar._

Durante mi viaje, trate de ser mas fuerte, para lograr mi venganza…solo pensaba en ello…Cuando Yoh me dijo que no mataría a Hao, me uní a los soldados X, para ser mas poderosos. Pensé que ellos me ayudarían a vencer a Hao… Ellos eran bastante poderosos y también tenían el mis objetivo que yo…Ciegamente creí que la justicia debía hacerse a cualquier costo, aunque dañara a otras personas…No me importo ser cruel y despiadado…Creía que así debían hacerse las cosas… no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino…debía matar a Hao…

_Por traición, odio No permitiré que mi cabeza caiga o que mi paso se perturbe_

Tengo tanto odio encerrado dentro de mi…Cada vez que pienso en Hao se apodera de mi una rabia indescriptible…Mi corazón se acelera y un remolino de emociones nublan mi mente…Mi corazón esta lleno de un inmenso rencor que me consume por dentro…que no me deja vivir en paz…Solo anhelaba vengarme de Hao, hacerlo pagar por todo lo que me había hecho, sacar de mi alma todos esos deseos de venganza que invadían mi alma…que me torturaban y no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa.

_Enfrentando mis sueños y esperanzas Los sentimientos de cuando iba en mi viaje_

_No los borrare o los olvidare Porque tengo a la casualidad conmigo_

Por conseguir mi venganza, abandone a mis amigos. Me uní a los soldados X para ser más poderoso. Creí que la justicia debía hacerse a cualquier precio…No me importo luchar contra mis amigos, no me importo ser cruel y dañar a las personas que me habían apoyado… Hice muchas cosas malas de las cuales me arrepiento.. Me convertí en algo que desconocía…cometí muchos errores. ¿Y todo para que? ¿ Solo por una tonta venganza?...

_Porque la mirada que no alcanzare La mirada que no alcanzare_

_Quiero sentirla en algún lugar_

_Porque ese poder que no alcanzare Ese poder que no alcanzare_

_Algún día pasare a través de él y te mostrare…_

Me di cuenta de que la venganza no lo era todo. Por mis deseos de venganza abandone todo lo que era importante para mi…Entendí que era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. Que no debía hacer todas las cosas malas que hice. Que no debía ser cruel…Comprendí que las personas me querían tal y como era… Supe que mis amigos siempre estarían a mi lado…Gracias a ello, pude ayudar a Yoh a derrotar a Hao.

_Fuertemente, altamente, acaloradamente Atrapemos este sueño_

_Hasta entonces, hasta entonces Voy detrás de el_

_Este poder es ilimitado Si no vacilo_

_No hay nada que no pueda encontrar._

Descubrí que nunca había estado solo, porque tenia a mi leal hada Morphine. Me di cuenta de que era capaz de lograr lo que yo quisiera…Después de todo lo que viví, pude comprender muchas cosas…

Luego del torneo de shamanes, regrese a Londres y me convertí en un gran detective, al igual que mi padre. He vivido muy feliz estos años, he logrado todo lo que yo quería…Me siento menos solo porque se que mis amigos siempre estarán a mi lado…

_La noche fría, recuerdos lejanos_

_Mi corazón hiriendo Para quitármelos de encima..._

Ya ha dejado de llover, estoy totalmente mojado. Sin embargo, aunque logre todo lo que quería, no puedo ser feliz…Todos los recuerdos de mis padres nublan mi mente. No los aguanto…Quisiera poder olvidar todos estos recuerdos que me torturan…Mi corazón esta lleno de una oscuridad que no me deja en paz…mi alma esta llena de una inmensa amargura que no me deja ser feliz…

_Solo mi vida, no la entregare_

_Como una pieza robada en un juego de ajedrez_

_Luchando y cambiando de sitio_

_Estoy siendo desafiado a una lucha contra el juego_

Es suficiente…no permitiré que la oscuridad que esta encerrada dentro de mi se apodere de mi alma…no dejare que todos mis recuerdos torturen mi alma…Porque gracias a todo lo que he pasado me di cuenta de que era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba…Encontré amigos que estuvieron a mi lado y me apoyaron…Descubrí que la venganza no lo era todo, que solo me estaba haciendo daño a mi mismo…Que no debía permitir que mis deseos de venganza destruyeran mi vida…

_Fuertemente, altamente, acaloradamente Atrapemos este sueño_

_Hasta entonces, hasta entonces Voy detrás de el_

_Este poder es ilimitado Si no vacilo_

_No hay nada que no pueda encontrar._

Levanto la mirada y veo la luna que se asoma entre las nubes. Es hora de regresar a casa…Camino lentamente, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. A pesar de todo el rencor que esta guardado dentro de mi corazón, no permitiré que nada interfiera en mi felicidad…


End file.
